I Almost Do
by xPrettyxBabyx
Summary: Hermione meets a Hogwarts student in an online chat room whilst on the school holidays. They decided to keep their identities a secret to avoid any prejudgment. Hermione enjoys spending her nights pouring her heart out to this boy but what happens when they find out who they really are? They have the chance to make it something great or will they let it ruin everything they had?


**I Almost Do**

**Chapter One**

**Hermione**

"_Well if you weren't so immature about the whole thing then we could actually make some sense out of it" _Hermione typed and giggled into herself.She ran her fingers through her mass of curls and then down her face. She glanced down at the clock on the right hand corner of the laptop screen.

"_You do realise that it is 3.54am and we have been talking for almost seven hours_" she typed out her response, rubbed her eyes and let out a small yawn. The laptop made a small ringing noise meaning that he had replied.

"_I am so impressed you can tell the time HogwartsGirl307, you have more brain power than I can fathom" _She read his response and rolled her eyes.He always teased her for everything but she didn't seem to mind too much and she let him get away with it. She wasn't too sure why.

"_Well PrinceofPotions222, unlike you who has the capability of running on zero sleep at all, some human beings actually have to rest, including myself_. _It's been a pleasure" _Hermione yawned again trying to suppress it but failed miserably. She switched off her bedside lamp and awaited his reply.

"_You're such a girl, not like you have been busy all day has it? Probably not. Well sweet dreams Hogwarts, chat soon." _The reply flashed on her screen and another small smile crept on to her face.

"_Most likely tomorrow night, sweet dreams Prince" _Hermione typed quickly and with that shut the laptop off and placed it on the floor and snuggled down into her bed.

-x—

Hermione woke the next morning around 10am, as much as she loved the summer holidays she still couldn't bring herself to sleep in. Lying in bed was just a waste of the morning. She had to return some books to the library, meet an old friend for coffee and then catch up on some reading when she got home. She jumped into the shower and let the hot water wash away all the sleepiness from her body and she felt refreshed and ready for the day when she had finished washing her hair and scrubbing her body clean. She let her hair air dry and decided to put on her favourite dark denim jeans with a light grey jumper along with her black converse. As much as it was summer where she lived, the temperatures never rose too much so it was best to be prepared.

She headed down the stairs into the quiet kitchen, her mother and father had left for work around 8am. They both owned a dental practice in their small town, which was always filled with the community old and young. She poured some cereal and made herself a cup of tea and sat at the dinner table and began to have her breakfast. She saw the morning newspaper on the table and she flicked through that as she ate her breakfast. Then out of the blue, he crossed her mind. She didn't even know his name. PrinceofPotions222 was all she had to go on. They met a few weeks ago in a chat room she stumbled upon for wizards called . Ever since the first night they met, they have talked for hours on end every single night. They talked about books, music, places they had travelled to, places they wanted to travel to, hopes, dreams, you name it they had talked about it. She felt like he understood her every joke, every smile, every thought. They decided not to reveal their identity to each other when they realised that they both attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and were in the same year as they were both 17. She often wondered if she was friendly with this boy on a daily basis and tried to guess who it might be. It was different talking to boys outside of school, other than Harry and Ron of course.

She shook her head lightly and tried to forget about him. She didn't want to build her hopes up, he could be someone completely horrid like Goyle or Malfoy and that would pretty much end all those hopes and dreams of anything she had with this boy. A girl can dream right? She finished her breakfast and grabbed her 6 library books and headed out for the day with a smile on her face.

-x—

She glanced at her watch and realised it was 9:15pm, she was fifteen minutes late. She kissed both her parents goodnight, told them both she loved them and she took the stairs two at a time. She fumbled open the laptop, switched it on and drummed her fingers on the side impatiently. When her log in screen finally appeared she hammered in her password and waited for it to load. It felt like it was taking longer just to make her even more impatient. She typed the web link into her browser and it jumped across the screen and she quickly joined the chat room. Within a minute the laptop made a high pitched noise meaning a private message.

"_It's not like you to be late HogwartsGirl307, what took you so long? I almost gave up" _Her eyes glazed over his welcome quickly and she smiled her first smile of the night. It will be one of many throughout the course of the evening.

"_It's not a good idea to watch time go by, it makes it seem like it is going much slower than it actually is. You should have diverted your concentration somewhere else PrinceofPotions222 so that you wouldn't have been so bored. I do apologize for my untimely manner though, I lost track of time" _She typed out her reply and waited for his response.

"_Lost in a book a presume, which is it this time?" _She smiled again, proof that he knew her just as well as she knew herself.

"_The Great Gatsby, a classic, you heard of it?" _She clicked send on her response and plugged her earphones into the side of the laptop and pressed shuffle on her iTunes account.

"_Heard of it? I love it. One of my favourite classics in fact. Who would of known there was another book that we both enjoyed old sport"_ She glanced up as she saw the reply flash up on her screen.

"_Oh really? I have read this book so many times, I could play nearly all the characters myself. Gatsby is my favourite though, what a guy. How was your day?"_ Hermione smiled as she replied and thought of her favourite character in the book she loved so dearly.

"_Quiet, I didn't get out of bed till 2pm in the afternoon and then I went jogging for an hour or so. After that I had a shower, listened to some music and then chilled out the rest of the night. How was your day?" _She rolled her eyes, this was his typical day, every day.

"_You slept in till 2pm? What was the point of even getting out of your bed? You should just stay there all day! My day was a lot more productive than yours to say the least. I went to the library, met an old friend for coffee and then spent the evening reading and with my parents." _She clicked the send button and waited for his witty reply.

"_Each to their own Hogwarts, we all can't be busy bodies like yourself." _She scrunched her nose and quickly fired back a response.

"_Just because your nickname is Prince in here doesn't mean you have to act like a spoilt one. At least I make something of my day and don't laze about like a sloth" _She enjoyed the light banter they had but then how quickly the conversation can change into something mature and sensible. She began to wonder what would happen when they had to go back to school. Would they meet? Would they continue to talk through this chat room even though they were in the same building and easily could be in a room down the hall if he was a Gryffindor. She would love to just ask him who he is. Every night, she almost does.


End file.
